


Moonlight Skies

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, F/M, Kissing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: It's a quiet moonlit night in a room where two find pleasure.
Kudos: 6





	Moonlight Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I left the characters ambiguous to insert the character of your choice.

She walked into the bedroom a white sheet draped over her trailing the ground behind her bare feet as she moved towards the large oak bed illuminated by moonlight beaming through the tall window. Coming to stand in front of him she waited as his eyes roamed over her his hands coming to rest on her hips pulling her in to the space between his legs the evidence of his arousal making her skin tingle, mouth run dry desire to taste him coursing through her veins. His eyes burning her with their intensity as his hands curled into the fabric of the sheet tugging it free, the air rushing over her skin sending goosebumps down her body. 

Resting her hands lightly on his shoulders she guided him back to lay on the bed. Crawling to straddle his stomach she leaned in to kiss the pulse point of his neck feeling proud to feel him swallow as she started to trail her lips over his heated skin. Lipping, sucking, and nipping her way down to his nipple, flicking it gently with her tongue making him hiss. Her fingers finding the other as she sucked his nipple grazing it with her teeth as she pulled & teased the other with her fingers.  
Her patience was not to last as she left them peaked & flushed continuing her way down to the hard, swollen flesh nestled between his hips standing tall & hard like a rock a single pearl of cum at the tip.

Bringing her eyes up to his she locked on his eyes, his lips parted as he watched her tongue snake out to lap up the pearl to taste him. It burst across her tongue in sweet & bitter flavors that harmonized to make her moan. Her tongue coming out to lick from the bottom to the top her tongue savoring the delicacy of his flesh, heat pulsing from it. Reaching the top opening her mouth wide to plunge down his cock, pulling back running her teeth over the tender skin.

Wanting to please him to the fullest her hands running over his thighs searching out the pouch of skin cupping them in her hand, rolling them in her grip squeezing lightly. Before her fingertips danced over them to behind them, two fingers pressing down on the nerve pulling a groan from him. Smiling around the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue. Lifting one leg over her shoulder she looked up him pupils blown wide with passion rolling to her side slightly as she trailed a hand down her body seeking out her moist center that was dripping with fluid. Hollowing her cheeks she pulled up to the tip releasing his cock with a pop teasing out the tip of her tongue to delve into the slit of the head. Delving her fingers into her pussy moaning as she swallowed him down to the hilt, rolling her body against him as she fingered herself while sucking hard at his cock. Coming up again to bring her hand covered in her own essence reaching up to smear it along his cock before taking him deep into her throat.

Eyes wide never leaving his face as he panted & trembled under her touch, sucking hard plastering his flesh to every inch of the inside of her mouth pulling a hum from her to vibrate straight through his manhood. Hair draping over one eye to tickle the flesh of his thigh. He reached down to run his hand into her hair feeling like silk between his fingers a moan rumbling through her chest & throat.

His voice hoarse from panting his pleasure reached her ears “I won’t last this way.”

Coming up to the tip, letting go with a string of pre-cum and saliva trailing from his cock to her swollen bruised lips. Her voice rough barely a whisper “I don’t mind”  
“Do you want that darlin?” He sounded unsure of letting go in her mouth.  
“Would it please you? Do you want me to stop or do you want me to beg?”  
A spark of heat flashed through his eyes as he rumbled “Beg”  
“Please let me taste you. Let me bring you pleasure. I want you to fill every part of me with your seed.” Her voice soft & pleading, eyes hooded with passion.  
Reaching out he tangled his hands in her hair as he brought her lips back to his cock, “take it baby”.

Opening her lips wide, hands coming up to grip his hips as he pushed up & pounded into her mouth as her eyes watched him pant & grunt from exertion. Hollowing her cheeks & swallowing around him, her throat muscles clenching him in a vice as his hips stuttered & he poured himself into her mouth. Eyes rolling back in delight as she swallowed around him not wanting to waste a drop.

His hands tugged gently at her hair. She slowly released him to crawl up his body, her moist core brushing against him making him harder slightly. He brought out his tongue to catch some stray cum on her bottom lip, nipping with his teeth, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Opening to him with a moan, one hand settling in her hair the other trailing over her back, hips & ass. Feeling her dripping on his cock from her hot pussy, then her hand was there guiding him into her. Her hips rocking gently to settle him deeply in her tight heat. His tongue exploring her mouth searching out every drop of their mixed fluids he could find, tongue bar grazing her tongue & mouth. 

Slowly pulling apart she relaxed into his hold, her lips just beneath his ear as her head rested on his shoulder, practically purring as he stroked her hair.  
“You feel so good inside me love.” She whispered  
“I love your tight heat around me. What would you like to do?”  
“You can stay warm & cradled inside me for as long as you want. When you want you can take me however you like & fill me to the brim. I want to be stuffed with your seed baby.”  
Grinding his hips up at the thought, he smiled cradling her body to his as he replied “Oh I will darlin.”


End file.
